


It's raining

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: На улице серо, сыро и до невообразимого отвратительно.





	It's raining

Я сижу с чашкой горячего чая, о которую грею руки, у окна и наблюдаю, как капли по ту сторону стекла врезаются, разбиваясь о невидимую преграду, и сбегают вниз, объединяясь между собой, разрастаясь и рисуя странные, рваные узоры. На улице серо, сыро и до невообразимого отвратительно: тяжелые тучи, переполненные осенним дождем, едва движутся по небу, как будто специально притормаживают, желая вылить ледяную и гадостную мерзость над одним городом, а точнее – над моим домом; ветер, срывая остатки пожелтевших и подранных им же самим листьев, завывает в подворотнях, ускоряет капли дождя и с неимоверной жестокостью разбивает капли воды о стекло. Ощущение, что природа решила отомстить самой же себе за ушедшее лето, и теперь измывается над собой, терзает себя, кромсая последние напоминания о солнечных днях, и рыдает от невыносимой боли и утраты, злясь с новой силой на свою сентиментальность.  
Мне так одиноко и тоскливо, и с каждой новой минутой я все чаще поглядываю на телефон, лежащий неподалеку от меня, желая позвонить тебе, узнать, где ты и когда будешь. Ты где-то там, борешься со стихией, пытаясь добраться до меня, чтобы согреть своим присутствием. Когда я последний раз звонил тебе, ты стоял в пробке из-за жуткой, как ты выразился, аварии, и я попросил тебя быть предельно осторожным, хотя это значило, что появишься ты нескоро. Да, теперь я переживаю еще и за это – за твое благополучное путешествие. Я даже уже не уверен, стоило ли звонить тебе и просить приехать. Наверное, лучше было бы приехать самому – хоть какое-то действие, чем томительное ожидание.  
Я, сняв тапочки, поднимаю ноги на кресло, в котором сижу, подтягивая колени к груди – такая детская поза, но ничего не могу с собой поделать – я замерз, кажется, весь, даже тепло от чая не помогает. Мне совсем не хочется двигаться, чтобы взять плед, хоть как-то согреться – я выбираю дожидаться тебя, чего бы мне это не стоило.  
Ты появляешься через полчаса, когда я, стараясь хоть чем-то себя занять, начинаю считать врезающиеся в окно капли, и ты весь мокрый, что странно – тебе нужно было пройти не так много от машины до двери. Ты улыбаешься, не широко, не размыкая губ, скорее чтобы просто обозначить улыбку, и я отвечаю тебе точно такой же. У тебя влажные волосы, и я даже вижу пару капель, не успевших распасться и впитаться светлыми прядями, которые от влаги еще больше завились, и это заставляет меня улыбнуться шире.  
Ты исчезаешь на кухне, чтобы приготовить себе чай, и скоро возвращаешься с чашкой в руке – я за это время успеваю выпить свою порцию и отставляю чашку в сторону, глядя в твои глаза. Мы едва помещаемся на одном кресле и в попытке устроиться, немного проливаем твой чай. Ты укрываешь нас захваченным тобой пледом, и я возвращаю тебе чашку с чаем, прижимаясь к тебе, чувствуя холодную кожу шеи своей щекой, – ты вообще весь холодный и пропахший дождем, но я все равно жмусь к тебе, с предвкушением ожидая, когда ты потеплеешь.  
Мы совсем не разговариваем, и комнату наполняют только звуки твоих глотков, нашего дыхания и ветра и дождя за окном, пробивающихся через оконную раму. И мне больше ничего не нужно – твое присутствие как будто что-то переключает во мне, и внутри устанавливается такое умиротворение, что я чувствую, как губы растягиваются в беспричинной улыбке.  
Твои все еще холодные пальцы запутываются в моих волосах на затылке, и меня пробивает дрожь, а кожа покрывается мурашками, но я жмурюсь от мягких прикосновений – у тебя странно-романтическое настроение, я чувствую это и отстраняюсь, заглядывая в твои глаза. Ты улыбаешься мне и подтягиваешь к себе для медленного и какого-то уютного поцелуя, а я глажу кончиками пальцев твою шею, и кожа на ней тоже покрывается мурашками. Твоя ладонь соскальзывает с моей головы на спину и к ней добавляется другая, чуть более горячая от чашки, которую только что держала, – я чувствую это уже потому, что ладонь, забираясь под мой свитер, согревает кожу под ним. Я удобней разворачиваюсь на твоих коленях, а ты подхватываешь меня и, пошатываясь и кряхтя от нашего общего веса, поднимаешься с кресла и несешь меня в спальню. Ты слабо усмехаешься и тут же тихо стонешь, когда я перебираюсь поцелуями на твою шею, но все же успеваешь ворчать о моем весе и даже останавливаешься, чтобы передохнуть, посадив меня на ледяную поверхность тумбочки в коридоре, хотя ее температура меня уже не волнует.  
В конечном счете, мы оказываемся в спальне и забираемся под одеяла в одежде, чтобы после снять ее друг с друга, оставшись в маленькой, но уютной пещере из тканей и пуха. Наша медленная ласка отзывается какой-то щемящей болью в груди, и я морщусь от этого и болезненно скулю – ты заглядываешь в мои глаза, поглаживая большим пальцем щеку, а я так хочу, чтобы ты забрал эту боль или заставил чувствовать что-то другое, но не могу выразить просьбу словами. Ты снова целуешь, укрываешь своим телом, а я открываю глаза в поцелуе и искоса смотрю за окно, и вижу рваные темные тучи, крепче обнимая тебя, как будто стараясь спрятаться от них. Ты через поцелуй шепчешь нежности, как будто стараешься успокоить, и я расслабляюсь, когда ты, целуя мое лицо, перекрываешь вид на окно. Я снова переключаюсь на тебя, на нас и на уют, создающийся от разности температур в комнате и под одеялами. И в этот момент я, наслаждаясь твоими поцелуями и весом на своем теле, надеюсь, что дождь будет идти еще, как минимум, дня три, чтобы провести их вместе с тобой, не выбираясь из нагретой нашим теплом постели.


End file.
